« Mon nouveau roman », by Yuki Eiri
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un jeune écrivain, la vingtaine, beau comme un dieu, vivant avec un baka de gamin, et qui va simplement écrire sa vie sur un bout de papier ... sa vie, ainsi que ses sentiments !Encore une fic dégoulinante de romantisme !


Auteur : Yuki Tanaka

Genre : Cuteeee !

Série : Gravitation

Couple : Shuichi Shindô/ Eiri Yuki, comme toujours D !

Disclaimer :Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et bla bla bla … voilà D

Note : Vive les reviews, hein x) !

« Mon nouveau roman », by Yuki Eiri.

« Yuki, je sais que tu m'en veux. Je t'aimais. Je t'aimais tellement fort … de tout mon être. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'était te voir encore et encore jour après jours. Et puis … et puis, tu m'a trahis. Et pour me venger, je t'ai tué. Tu dois m'en vouloir, hein ? Sûrement plus que tu ne le laisse paraître. Hier, encore, je suis allé sur ta tombe. Va savoir pourquoi, j'ai eu encore envie de pleurer. Peut-être que finalement, tu me manques … »

C'est le préambule de mon prochain et tout nouveau roman. Un peu comme une biographie. Je parle de ma vie. De mes sentiments. De mes peurs. De mes joies. De mes envies comme de mes peines. Encore une page. Et encore une autre. Je soupir. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi écrire. Finalement, je case ses pages blanches par des paroles futiles. Allez savoir pourquoi. J'écris simplement tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Encore un mot. Une syllabe. N'importe quoi. Du moment que je peux écrire encore et encore, et que ma rédactrice ne me tombe pas sur le coin de la tronche, ça m'arrange.

« Yuki, si tu savais … je m'en veux un peu plus chaque jour. C'est toujours pareil. Je me lève, je bois un café et … et je pense encore et toujours à ce que je t'ai fait. Tu aurai sûrement aimé continuer à enseigner. Mais non. Non, tu ne peux plus le faire. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu l'audace de croire que je pouvais avoir le moindre pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur toi. Et j'ai décidé ta mort. Et en l'espace d'un instant, je t'ai volé cette vie. Peut-être l'aimais-tu, cette vie ? Je ne sais pas … je ne saurai jamais … »

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, suivit d'un « TADAÏMA YUKIIII ! » strident. C'est lui. Shuichi. Il rentre du travail. Et comme d'habitude, il hurle. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'un petit tambourinement débute dans ma tête. Zut. Encore une migraine. Il va finir par me tuer, ce stupide gamin. Mais j'avoue que … que depuis quelques temps, je me surprends à attendre sa venue. A avoir peur, même.

« Yuki, si tu savais comme j'ai peur … peur qu'il ne revienne pas. J'ai mauvais caractère, je le met souvent à la porte, je le martyrise, je m'énerve contre lui, je le fait pleurer … je crois que je suis le pire des petits amis. Parfois, je me surprends même à avoir peur. Terriblement peur. Et si un jour, il ne revenait pas , Et si un jour, je le mettais encore à la porte, et qu'il décidait de ne pas revenir ? »

«- Yukiiiii ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange !

_- On _? Non. _Tu._

- Mais … tu … tu …

- Non Shuichi. J'ai du travail ce soir.

- … »

« Yuki, tu vois ? Je l'ai encore fait pleurer. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement d'être comme ça, si tu savais. Kami-sama … j'aimerai tellement que tu sois encore là pour voir tout le mal que je fais autour de moi. A croire que je suis né pour ça. Pour détruire la vie des gens. Toi, d'abord. J'ai fait bien plus que détruire ta vie. Je te l'ai enlevé. Ni plus, ni moins. Et maintenant, c'est à son tour. Je suis en train de le briser, petit à petit. »

« - D'accord … »

« Yuki … si tu voyais la tristesse dans ses yeux … toi aussi tu aurait mal comme moi … Yuki … Yuki … je veux le voir sourire … encore et encore … comme il le fait si bien … comme il sait si bien le faire … je veux encore le voir sourire pour moi … rien que pour moi … qu'il me crie qu'il m'aime … encore et encore … encore … Yuki … que m'arrive-t-il ? »

Et voilà qu'il part seul pour la cuisine. Je ne sais que faire. Je dois aller le consoler, encore une fois. Me faire pardonner de tout le mal que je lui fait. Et c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire. D'un geste rapide, je sauvegarde mon document texte, et je me dirige dans la salle à manger. Il n'y est pas … tiens ? Mais où est-il ? Personne dans le salon. Personne dans la chambre. Personne dans les toilettes, ni dans la salle de bain. Ne me dites pas que …

« - Snif … »

_Un immense sentiment de soulagement s'éprends de moi, alors que je me dirige à pas feutré vers la cuisine. Ca l'amuse de me faire des frayeur comme ça ? J'ai bien qu'il était parti, ce baka …_

« Yuki, tu le vois ? Comme moi ? Est-ce que tu vois ses petites larmes de tristesse que j'ai moi-même invoqué. Mon dieu … il doit se sentir si seul avec moi ! Je ne lui montre jamais aucun signe d'amour, ni même d'autre chose. Même plus au lit. J'ai cessé d'obéir à ses désirs, je n'obéis qu'aux miens. C'est triste … hein ? Je sais, Yuki. Je sais ce qu'il attends. Un regard. Un sourire. Un geste tendre. Un mot doux. Voilà ce qu'il attends. Mais moi, je ne suis capable que de lui faire du mal … »

« - Shuichi …

- Yu … Yuki ! Tu as fini ton chapitre !

- Non.

… »

« Si tu voyais ça Yuki … c'est trop mignon, quand il rougit comme ça … et il sourit. Timidement, avec le rouge aux joues. Mais il me sourit. Rien que pour moi … il relève la tête, et il me sourit. Bon sang, que j'aime ça … je crois que j'apprécie ça de plus en plus Yuki … »

« - Tu travailles demain ?

- N… non …

- Ca te dirait d'aller au parc d'attraction ? Ou au parc …

- Celui ou on s'est rencontré !

- Si tu veux.

- Y… Yuki ! »

« Et voilà, Yuki. Il me saute au cou, et il m'embrasse. Ensuite, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Comme toujours. Et moi, je met une main dans ses cheveux roses. Bon sang … qu'est-ce qu'il m'amuse, ce petit. Et qu'est-ce que j'aime le sentir tout contre moi … eh … Yuki … je crois savoir ce qu'il m'arrive … »

« - Je t'aime Yuki ! »

_**« Oui … Yuki … je crois que je l'aime aussi … »**_

_**FIIIN ! **_

Mettez une reviews pour dire si vous avez aimé oui ou non ;D !


End file.
